


Blue Lace

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [46]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonymous asked: domination and secret lingere. bruce and clark smut hoooo boi (if you’re not busy ily)Or the one where Clark gives Bruce some lacy lingerie.





	Blue Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE I MEAN IT’S NOT THAT SMUTTY COS I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT 
> 
> I LOVE YOU TOO
> 
> SORRY
> 
> unbeta'd

When Clark arrives home, he sets his briefcase down by the nightstand and loosens his tie as he plops down on the bed. The room is dim, and the only light illuminating Bruce’s enormous room is the nightstand, and the moonlight coming in from the windows.

He pulls the tie off and sets it down on the bed, and his belt joins it a few seconds later. He lets out a loud, long, exhale, then notices Bruce from the walk-in closet. “Bruce?”

He sees Bruce slowly walk toward the bed, toward him. When he comes into the light, Clark pales. Bruce is smirking at him.

“You really think you could keep this from me?”

Bruce is wearing the lingerie he’d been keeping in a gift-wrapped box, addressed to Bruce, bright blue like his own uniform. He’d wanted to give Bruce the small, lacy, transparent thing but he never really got the courage to hand it over.

It’s much like a one-piece swimsuit with straps that held the lacy, sheer thing together. The only parts it really covered are Bruce’s chest and groin.

Bruce pushes Clark down on the bed, undoes Clark’s pants to free the hard cock straining underneath the pants, and grinds down on him.

“Didn’t know you’d like it,” Clark gasps. Bruce is wet. He’d been preparing for him.

Bruce hums and slides the delicate lace to the side to free his own leaking cock.

“Wait,” Clark puts his hands on Bruce’s hips. “Wait—I don’t want to ruin it, wait,”

Bruce leans down and whispers in his ear. “But that’s exactly what I want you to do, ruin it while you  _fuck_  me,”


End file.
